Voyages au bout de la Nuit
by youk
Summary: Suite de ma première fic "La nouvelle vie de Vénusia". Le DA et la première trilogie Star wars étant parus dans la même décennie, j'ai eu l'idée plus ou moins tordue de croiser les deux univers. Merci aux sites holonet, anakinworld et Archives-alliance pour leurs infos précieuses.


Voyages au bout de la Nuit. Chapitre 1 : mariage

_**Euphor, 1 er Juin 1983**_

Vénusia était nerveuse. Phénicia avait beau essayer de la calmer, en vain.

- Comment veux-tu que j'arrive à mémoriser tout ce cérémonial, moi, une simple fille de ferme ? Ah si seulement Actarus était resté sur terre!

- Calme-toi Vénusia, je suis certaine que tu sauras t'en sortir ! N'as-tu pas eu dans ta vie d'ancienne fawette, des challenges plus difficiles à relever ?

- Mmhhh, parfois je préfèrerais aller boxer des Véghiens plutôt que d'être accoutrée de la sorte ! J'ai l'impression de ne pas être à ma place ! Et je suis sûre que si je me trompe dans l'échange des vœux, Basileus en fera une jaunisse et me passera un sacré savon !

- Tu connais les paroles par cœur ! Je me suis assez fatiguée à te les faire répéter ! Arrête de bouger, que j'ajuste les derniers détails de ta tenue. Là, tu es ravissante dans cette robe !

- Je me sens surtout déguisée !

- Ne sois pas ridicule ! Et maintenant, reconnais que tu es très belle, sinon je t'étrangle !

Et Phénicia la plaça devant un grand miroir.

Ce fut une apparition.

Vénusia cilla plusieurs fois avant de se convaincre que c'était bien elle dans le reflet du miroir. Elle eut peine à se reconnaître dans sa somptueuse robe blanche sans manches, brodée de fils d'or, retenue aux épaules par deux agrafes en forme d'aigle. Sa taille fine était mise en valeur par une ceinture dorée. Le bas de sa robe allait en s'évasant de mille petits plis. Le tissu retint son attention par sa finesse arachnéenne. La jupe était composée d'une dizaine de couches de ce tissu aérien. Sa belle-sœur lui avait appris que les couturières avaient travaillé sans relâche, nuit et jour pour confectionner cette merveille et la livrer à temps. Une manière pour elles de remercier leur roi d'avoir relevé Euphor. Un tissu un peu plus épais fermait l'encolure arrière de la robe pour former une cape voletant derrière elle, avec une traîne d'un mètre.

La coiffeuse avait bien œuvré aussi. Ses cheveux avaient été remontés en torsades et rassemblés sur la nuque pour former un lourd chignon. De simples cercles en or retenaient ses cheveux, selon la mode antique héritée des fils d'Atlas et Phénicia lui avait offert une ravissante paire de boucles d'oreille.

- Tu as raison petite sœur, la robe est magnifique !

- Alors tu es prête à entrer dans l'arène ?

Vénusia prit une grande inspiration, puis sourit à son amie et quitta avec elle sa chambre.

Au même moment, dans la chambre d'Actarus, une scène semblable se déroulait. Le jeune marié essayait nerveusement de nouer la cape qui parachevait sa tenue. Son père adoptif, amusé, l'aida à l'attacher.

- Allons, calme-toi mon fils ! Il me semble que tu es déjà passé par là, non ? Après tout, ce n'est que ton deuxième mariage !

- Haha Actarus, s'esclaffa Alcor, à l'époque où tu dégommais les golgoths, tu étais moins nerveux !

- Tu en as de bonnes, Alcor ! Rappelle-toi que toi, tu as échappé à un second mariage sur Euphor ! Basileus a accepté que la cérémonie sur terre pour toi et Phénicia fût valide, alors que pour Vénusia et moi, parce que nous sommes les souverains régnants, il a exigé cette seconde cérémonie pour le peuple d'Euphor…

- Oui, vous n'avez pas eu de chance ! Hihi ! Quand je pense que ton chambellan t'a obligé à faire chambre à part avec Vénusia, pour respecter la tradition, depuis que vous êtes arrivés ici ! C'est à mourir de rire !

Actarus lui lança un regard meurtrier qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'hilarité de son ami.

- Quand tu auras fini de t'amuser à mes dépens, on pourra peut-être y aller ?

- Il en sera fait selon votre désir, votre altesse ! Déclara Alcor, en mimant une révérence.

_**Plus tard, dans les jardins du palais. **_

Le reste de la cérémonie se déroula pour les nouveaux mariés comme dans un rêve. Ils se rappelèrent à peine la foule joyeuse qui les entourait, le clin d'œil complice d'Alcor et Phénicia, la satisfaction de Basileus, les larmes d'émotion de Rigel, le large sourire et la fierté de Mizar et la gravité bienveillante du professeur Procyon.

_**Au même moment autour de la lune forestière d'Endor, an 4**_

Dans l'euphorie de leur victoire après la bataille d'Endor, aucun des membres de l'Alliance Rebelle ne vit, avant l'implosion de l'Etoile Noire, s'échapper une ombre noire. Si un œil attentif avait suivi cette ombre, il aurait eu la surprise de constater qu'elle se dirigeait tout droit vers la planète Byss.

Drapée dans un épais manteau de nuages et de poussières, la surface de cette planète était constituée de lacs, de rivières mais aussi de canyons et de montagnes de moyenne altitude. Il n'était pas rare d'assister à des orages électromagnétiques d'une rare intensité et sa surface était souvent agitée par de puissants séismes. Du fait de cet environnement hostile, la vie ne s'était développée qu'en quantité infime. Il ne vivait sur la planète que des êtres monocellulaires ou de très petite taille, impossibles à discerner à l'œil nu, qui demeuraient essentiellement dans les points d'eau de la planète. Cependant, comme l'air y était respirable et qu'aucun prédateur ne sévissait à la surface, les Impériaux s'y étaient installés les premiers à la suite d'une mission d'exploration et l'avaient colonisée. Tout de suite, l'emplacement stratégique de la planète, située dans le Noyau Profond, avait plu à feu l'Empereur qui avait décidé d'en faire sa résidence personnelle et, par conséquent, une planète baignée par le Côté Obscur de la Force. Le premier édifice construit avait été une citadelle dédiée à sa mégalomanie. A l'intérieur, il avait placé des laboratoires, des salles de réception, ses quartiers personnels et une zone consacrée à des adeptes du Côté obscur.

L'ombre impalpable se dirigea dans une des salles souterraines sans l'once d'une hésitation. À l'intérieur se cachait un laboratoire de clonage. Sur un des côté de la pièce, se dressait une sorte de gigantesque aquarium dans lequel étaient rangés soigneusement côte à côte des sarcophages de verre, contenant tous le clone de Palpatine, des dizaines de vieillards endormis…


End file.
